The purpose of this study is to compare the effectiveness of ddI to ZDV and a combination of both ZDV and ddI. The study is also designed to determine if ZDV or ddI or a combination of both is safe and tolerated well by children and whether the drug(s) will prevent children from developing additional symptoms and infections and will help resolve or improve existing symptoms.